


Observer Effect (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Skype, Voyeurism, absence makes the heart grow fonder
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Finch出差去工作，于是保持联系变得有那么点儿复杂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observer Effect (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observer Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528637) by [livenudebigfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/pseuds/livenudebigfoot). 



 

**观察效应**

 

 

Title:Observer Effect

Author:livenudebigfoot（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/Lionel Fusco

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags：

absence makes the heart grow fonder, Phone Sex, Skype, Voyeurism, Established Relationship

 

**Summary** **：**

Finch is called out of town on a job and keeping in touch gets complicated.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1528637>

 

授权：

 

 I would be happy to have you translate my fic.

 

**警告：**

思君之切一日不见如隔三秋，电话性爱，Skype，窥阴，夫夫情深

 

**摘要：**

Finch出差去工作，于是保持联系变得有那么点儿复杂。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

因为设定是已经夫夫了（虽然秘密的），所以Fusco的有些话，包括对Finch的，还有对Reese、Shaw的，表面看上去很不留情面或者甚至于不恰当，但实际上应该算是两人之间正常的情趣或者是正常的交流。当然Finch也有调戏的部分，这两个人其实是互相调（yi）戏（kao），情真意切，所以就都当是伴侣之间的情趣吧。

 

Tag的翻译是我的恶趣味，就请原谅。

 

无论中文圈子还是英文圈子，这个CP都是很少见的，写得好的更是难得。

我并没有说这篇文有多么多么好，但至少，我喜欢它，喜欢到愿意翻译出来做个念想的地步。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

  

 

**===== Observer Effect** **观察效应 =====**

 

 

他有点儿生气自己居然这么在意。

 

因为，当然啦，他们不可能时时刻刻黏在一块儿。Fusco是个警察；Finch则做着随便什么Finch需要干的事情。Fusco有个孩子得照顾，Finch的私人时间里除了他们仔细安排的小小假期，也有很多随便什么Finch需要照顾的东西。他们和普通人的生物钟不一样。他们自身基本上是过着两种完全不同时间。所以，是啊，一年中总是有那么几个礼拜他们没法待在一起。甚至是几个月。这不是什么新鲜事了。他们都明白会这样的。

 

不过该死，这可真他妈难熬。

 

“确实很艰难，”Finch如是说，“不过这是绝对必须的。”小个子男人的声音在电话里听上去有点模糊，满是疲惫，还打了个大大的哈欠。

 

Fusco脱下鞋子直接扔到门边。“有任何我能帮忙的么？”他一边从大衣里挣脱出来一边问道。

 

“不，不用。你已经够忙了。另外，这是……”Finch顿了顿，舔舔牙齿，把将要说出的话在舌尖反复滚过几回，直到他觉得足够温和不至于表现得太过侮辱。“……这在你的专业范围以外。”

 

“是啊，也罢。”Fusco扯松领带，将之绕过脑袋摘下来。“我听得出弦外之音。”

 

“哦，别这样。没什么弦外之音。”

 

“我知道。”警探解开领口的扣子。“你还在国外？”

 

“是啊，很抱歉。我希望不要拖得太久。我非常想念纽约。”电话里传来几声吭哧，还有床单和毯子挪动的细微声响，Fusco想象着这是Finch放松躺平了。可能那家伙已经昏昏欲睡。可能他正把一只手好好地压在身下。“你怎么样？”小个子男人问道，把Fusco拉回了现实。“你的案子怎么样？”

 

“呃，你知道的。”警探不急不缓解开了皮带扣，走进卧室。“一个结束了，另一个又跟着来。搞得我一直都很忙。”

 

“好的。万事小心。”自从他们不再那么频繁地见面，这就是Finch翻来覆去不厌其烦的叮嘱。永远不放心，就好像他觉得Fusco没了自己守在身边，脑子就不那么灵活了，眼睛也不那么敏锐了，或者随便什么乱七八糟的。Finch留意到两相沉默中Fusco的不悦，连忙解释道，“或许我对你的安全多虑了。不过从这里想要照看你可真是特别不容易。”

 

“真变态。”警探回答。（Creep）

 

Finch不以为意，“你现在在做什么？”

 

“我刚下班回家。”Fusco用力抽出皮带，随意地扔在一旁。他用相当不雅观的姿势把自己丢到床上，躺舒服了，“上床歇着。你呢？”

 

“哦，这里是凌晨，特别特别早。”Finch表示，“我在监视。”

 

“都市游侠呢？”（Slacker）

 

“他在 _睡觉_ 。”Finch一板一眼回答。

 

“上帝啊，眼镜儿。你可 _真是_ 个变态。”（creep）

 

“我在酒店房间，”Finch继续道，“基本上我这次出门一直都这样。另外我现在特别无聊。”

 

意料之中的微颤荡漾在沉默的两人之间。Fusco解开了长裤前襟，“怎么？”他问。

 

“Mmhmm。”他听见Finch又翻个身，“我待的地方特别特别暖和。热得……很不舒服。又湿又黏。你懂的。”

 

Fusco咽咽口水，“是啊。”

 

“我刚到的时候，还穿着夏天的西装（summer suit），以为会出点外勤，可直到现在恐怕也没什么出门的必要，所以我就放弃了，到最热的下午就脱了那一层又一层。”

 

“挺好啊。真有逻辑。”

 

“也只有现在，这么早的早上，我才能稍微松口气。很薄的日光照在床上，非常漂亮。我身上的汗也落下去了。当真是这么多天第一次，我觉得我能忍受被人碰到。”

 

“Mmhmmmph。”

 

“你穿着什么？”Finch问，“就现在？”

 

Fusco往下瞥了一眼自己：他的衬衫皱巴巴地半敞，长裤被刚才的动作急匆匆扯掉，露着屁股，浑身闻上去就是汗水和劣质咖啡外加别人的烟味。于是他把一只手滑进内裤的裤腰。

 

“他妈的一丝不挂。”警探咬咬牙。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

“还不行。”Finch耳语。

 

Fusco深呼吸，拼命让自己手劲放松，让自己的碰触轻点再轻点。他按照Finch设定的节奏给自己手淫，速度很慢却无可动摇，从下到上，又从上到下，来来回回，太滑了，也太湿了，几乎得不到什么真正的摩擦。他手指间浓厚的润滑剂一滴一滴淌下，犹如闪亮的珍珠一般。

 

“还不行。”

 

“ _操_ 。”

 

“还不行。”

 

Fusco呜咽，拖着长音尖锐地呻吟，真他妈丢脸。他的屁股向前挺进，手上却忘了保持动作的缓和，结果骤然加快的强烈刺激使他抖如筛糠，弓起了身子。“老子要射了，”他咬着枕头咕哝，“要是我不停下来，我就要射了。”（M gonna come）

 

“Shhh。继续。你可以的。”

 

他打个寒颤，艰难地呼了口气，继续重复之前的节奏。精确，缓慢，上上下下，轻柔，操，这根本就是折磨。这是折磨，因为他才 _没有_ 马上就要射了，他只是痛苦地在高潮边缘挣扎，而Finch却那么狠心不让他释放。

 

“拜托，”他嗫嚅。（Please）

 

“继续。只要再坚持一小会儿。你已经很接近了。”

 

“很接近了。”Fusco对自己低语。

 

“很接近了。”Finch重复。“Lionel？”

 

他哼哼着。

 

“Lionel，我现在要从五开始倒数，然后就允许你射。准备好了么？”

 

他基本上已经是在啜泣了，“是的。”

 

“五……”

 

上帝，这真疼。这是能想象到的最温和，最缓慢，最润滑的状态，可却钻心地疼。他希望自己能被允许加快速度，能被允许用力揉捏，能被允许做任何别的事情，而不是这温和，慵懒的撩拨，他渴望自己已经射出来了。上帝啊，他的老二现在湿成一团糟，他甚至都分不清有多少是润滑剂，有多少是渗出的前液，而且他已经紧绷得快炸了。

 

“四——……”（Fffffour）

 

他原本可以因为Finch故意拖长音而埋怨的，不过Fusco又想了想，或许这是因为那男人开始结结巴巴打颤了也说不定，就是那种，当他满脸通红，滑溜溜地，不顾一切想要来个痛快的时候，但这根本帮不上忙。Fusco不应该觉得这有这么困难的。他以前做过，好多次了，而且这一直都是 _某种程度上_ 的折磨，但从来没有像这次似的。另外，以前的每一次，Finch都在他身边，操他，或者抱着他，或者充满爱意地揉弄他的头发。上帝啊，他可真想念Finch。Fusco一把抓住大腿内侧的嫩肉，狠狠掐了一下，指甲都陷了进去。Finch肯定不会同意他这么做的，但肌肤上尖锐的刺痛或许能把他从高潮的边缘稍微拉回来一点儿。

 

“三……”（Thr...）这就已经足够，Finch还没来得及说完整，Fusco大腿内侧传来的鲜明痛感就让他抽着气直接射在了手里。

 

“我很抱歉，”他小声嘟囔，身子蜷成一团，高潮的余韵依旧让他不由自主地发颤。“抱歉，对不起，我很抱歉，很抱歉。”

 

Finch短促地喘了一声，甚至只能算是稍微重一点的呼吸。过了那么几秒，Fusco才意识到电话另一头的男人也高潮了。

 

两相沉默，他们都努力平复下来，“这不是……”Finch还是上气不接下气，“那么精确的同步，不过我觉得应该也算同时了。对吧？”

 

“我不知。”（I dunno）Fusco回答，“你一直都没什么声音的。”

 

“嗯。”

 

Fusco踢掉了长裤，于是现在他真的只穿着衬衫和袜子，瘫在床上，眼睁睁看着自己的老二软下去。他觉得浑身乏力，却不甚满足，就好像还有什么卡在心口，碰不到，更没有被情欲沾染。“你什么时候回来？”他问道。

 

“不确定。”Finch回答，“肯定还要一周以上。我们得看情况再说。”

 

他长叹一声。

 

“我懂的。”Finch安抚。

 

“就，快点回来吧，伙计。我现在和右手都成形影不离的好兄弟了。”

 

“我明白这种感觉。”

 

“你知道，”Fusco说，“要是你想……照看着我（keep an eye on me），我是说，我可以接受。这确实挺诡异的。不过我不介意下个礼拜就这么着，或者随便什么时候。只要这能让你感觉好一点儿，别那么无聊。”

 

Finch那边死一般的沉默。

 

“所以，我猜就是这样了，要是你想在我卧室或者浴室或者什么别的地方装摄像头，能让你在回来之前有点东西可看……这没问题。我完全可以接受。”

 

他听见Finch湿润的嘴唇翕张的声音，“这会让 _你_ 感觉好点儿么，Lionel？不那么无聊？”

 

Fusco想了想，觉得胃里那股翻江倒海随着Finch的话慢慢平静下来，一边有点病态，一边还有些期待。“是啊，”他答应，“是啊，为什么不呢？我都有点儿惊讶你居然没有早点儿行动了。你确实没装摄像头呢，是吧？”

 

“是。”小个子男人的声音里染上一丝愧疚。不是他确实装了但撒谎骗人的那种，而是他想这个事想了好久，非常非常想要，然后现在却觉得难为情的那种。

 

“好吧。我说，为什么不试试看？”

 

“为什么不呢，”Finch回音般重复。

 

“所以，你想要我去弄点儿什么设备？”

 

“不，当然不用。并非针对个人，”Finch抢在Fusco抗议前急道，“不过警探，这是 _我的_ 专业范畴。”小个子沉下嗓音，听上去非常体贴温柔，“明后天留心看一下你的信箱。我会尽快把需要的设备准备好。”

 

“哇哦，你会不会态度转变得太快了？”

 

“不，当然不是，Lionel。”一阵咔哒咔哒流畅的敲击键盘声，说明计划已经付诸实施了。“这可是个 _非常好的_ 主意。”

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Fusco坐在一大堆打开的盒子中间，几乎被白色的塑料泡沫和其中点缀着的摄像头淹没。“所以你想要装在什么地方？”

 

“你看到我的留言了么？”

 

Fusco确实看到字条了。就在盒子里，犹如订货单似的标准印刷体。上面写着，“安装在任何你觉得舒适的地方。”

 

“是啊，”警探回答，“是，我看到了。不过你送来了差不多十个摄像头，我就不知道应该往哪里装了。但是打赌卧室肯定要的。”

 

“是的，劳驾，”Finch接口，“多角度，如果你可以接受。”

 

“当然。不过还有一大堆剩下呢。”（A fuckton）

 

“七个。”

 

“是啊，一堆呢。”

 

“那么，你可以在房间里的其他地方安装，你经常会放松自己的那些地方。不用刻意强调性趣。”

 

“是啊，不过话虽这样说。”

 

Finch叹气，“什么都瞒不过你。”

 

“拜托，聪明家伙（smartass），”Fusco说道，“这可是你的专业，不是我的。”

 

“好罢。”电话那段传来一阵动静，可能是Finch使劲儿揉了揉脸。“如果你不介意的话，装一个在你的沙发上。”

 

“没，我不介意。” _要是你想看我看电视的话，我是无所谓，你这小怪胎。（_ _you little weirdo_ _）_

 

“另外在你厨房也装一个。”

 

“你想看我吃饭？”

 

“我想看你做饭。”

 

“哦。”Finch有很多自己的小乐趣，其中这一项可能是Fusco最无法理解的，因为这甚至和性都不沾边。那家伙就爱看着Fusco把各种食材混合在一起。警探先生从任何层面来讲都算不上厨艺精湛，不过他猜Finch肯定从来不下厨，每天就吃各种餐厅还有速食品过活。其实Fusco也有点小雀跃，毕竟这意味着在家生火做饭是他仅有的几项比Finch要强的技能。另外他觉得，Finch应该也挺喜欢这样的。

 

“就是提醒你一下，我这礼拜估计都不会做饭。”他说。

 

Finch同情地咂舌，“太累了？”

 

“大部分都是吧。”

 

“没关系，”小个子安慰，“就是，无论如何在那儿装一个摄像头。没什么坏处。”

 

“当然，”Fusco检查着面前的精密设备，“还有别的地方么？”

 

“没什么特别的了，没有。随你喜欢，在任何地方安装就好。”

 

“好罢。我会装的。所以，呃，我看见这儿还有个防水的。”

 

紧张的沉默。“确实有，没错。”

 

“显而易见，”Fusco继续道，“你大概是希望我会把这个装在某个有水的地方。”

 

“这是相当合理的推测。”

 

“那么……”Fusco故意，“不是厨房的水槽？”

 

“如果你愿意装在那里当然可以。”

 

“你知道，我可能真的会装。”

 

“无论你想怎样都行。”

 

Fusco揉了揉眼睛，“你看，用不着害臊。你想把这东西放在浴室的什么地方？”

 

Finch令人不安地沉默良久，“你洗澡时面朝哪一边？”（Which way do you face?）

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

第一次那个发生的时候，他正四肢大张瘫在沙发里看比赛，突然眼角一道光闪过，或者可能那光点已经闪了好一会儿，他不太确定。他能知道的，就是在广告间隙，安装在沙发扶手旁边的摄像头上那个红色的小点一直闪个不停。

 

松了一口气，他朝镜头挥挥手。

 

下一秒，手机响了起来。

 

“你觉得怎么样，喜欢么？”警探问。

 

“不怎么喜欢，”Finch回答，“尼克斯这个赛季开局很糟糕。”

（译注，Knicks，某鱼只知道NBA的纽约尼克斯队，不知道是不是棒球也有个尼克斯队，以及不太清楚Fusco究竟看的是棒球还是篮球。之所以推测棒球，是因为剧集里Finch对棒球如数家珍）

 

“真的？怎么回事？”

 

“相当糟糕。”Finch清了清喉咙，“能帮我做点儿事么？”

 

“当然，没问题。”

 

“打开那盏灯？就是沙发尽头的那盏。”

 

Fusco伸胳膊越过去，按了两次开关，直到淡淡的黄色光晕铺洒开去，让他的脸也跟着亮了起来。“好了么？”他盯着镜头问。

 

“我不太确定。回到你刚才的位置试试看。”

 

Fusco挪了挪，脑袋靠上枕头，两条腿冲着摄像头伸直。

 

“好，”Finch叹气，“非常好。”

 

警探把电话贴在脸颊，疲惫地拉扯裤带。“你想要我……？”

 

“不，不用。”

 

“哦。”

 

“我是说，要是你有心情的话……”

 

“呃……”

 

“你看上去挺放松的。”

 

“我……”Fusco抬起一只手捂上眼睛，“是啊，我累得像条狗，”他承认。

 

“那么，”Finch提议，“就和我说说你今天过得怎么样。”

 

“诶？跟你知道的没两样，不怎么，呃，有趣，或者随便什么。”

 

“相信我，当我说我被钉在这儿什么都干不了的时候，我真的是特别特别需要些调剂。”

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

他确实说过自己这礼拜不会下厨，不过当他把脑袋伸进冰箱，试着找出点儿虽然已经不新鲜了但还能热热吃的东西时，他看到柜台上的摄像头被激活了。真他娘的，为啥不呢？他很累，大概也饥肠辘辘，可冰箱里的东西如果再不吃就该坏了。很可能已经坏了也说不定。

 

他淘米煮饭，把锅架在炉子上，在水面冒出第一个泡泡的同时关小了火。心满意足地，他拿过一个又红又大的番茄放在切菜板上，直接剁成了小块，金黄色的种子随着红色的汁液淌了出来。然后是青葱，葱叶切成薄片，葱白也切成小段。

 

盒子里还剩两个鸡蛋，所以要是还能吃就太棒了。他检查了一下，把鸡蛋放到一碗水里，看着它们慢慢沉了底。还行。于是他打鸡蛋，用叉子戳碎，加上油，盐，胡椒，还有准备好的白色葱段。他把搅拌好的蛋液倒进煎锅，加热，直到鸡蛋将熟未熟，呈现出软软的，淡黄色的一团，被木勺搅动着在锅里滑来滑去。半成品鸡蛋放在一边，他用糖醋混着番茄一起炒，渐渐地鲜红色变成暗红色，几乎融化一般没了形状。重进加入鸡蛋，他不停翻炒，充分让锅里的材料混合。鉴于手边没有淀粉，他就用面粉掺上水，当做芡汁。

 

撇开米饭不谈，这还算一顿过得去的吃食。总归要比他随便丢点什么去加热好得多。

 

“谢谢。”Finch甜蜜地致意。

 

Fusco正在刷碗，放着Springsteen当背景音乐。整个小臂都浸在洗碗池里湿漉漉的，他笑笑，“为了啥？”

（译注：Springsteen，大概是Bruce Springsteen，美国1970年代摇滚巨星）

 

“你改变了计划。”

 

“啊啊，这没什么。就是看见你在看着而已。猜想你可能也想让钱花得物有所值。”

 

“我得到的已经物超所值了。”

 

“是么？怎么会？”

  

一阵奇怪的沉默，踌躇，辗转，激动，或者什么。“早上的时候，”Finch说，“第一件事，就是你去厨房，开始煮咖啡。你很累，也不太清醒，眼睛湿乎乎的还有点儿浮肿。有时候你会戴眼镜。”男人吞咽，“或者不戴，不过只穿着一件旧T恤，外加内衣，然后你会因为早上有点凉而发抖。你的头发也乱糟糟的。”Finch叹气，“我很少有机会能看到你光着腿。”

 

Fusco只觉得一阵燥热涨满脸颊，直冲心口。“你这是拿我打趣呢。”他开口道。

 

“我向你保证，我没有。”

 

“那你为啥想要在厨房装摄像头，Finch？就为了看看我的腿？”

 

“不，这不是最初的目的。”Finch解释，“这只是个相当让人愉悦的附加效果。”他清清嗓子，“你做的这顿饭。标准的中餐，我说对了么？”

 

“是中餐，没错。但不觉得我在任何一家中餐馆见过。”

 

“是，在美国的中餐馆不太常见。谁教你的？”

 

“不知。”（Dunno）Fusco把盘子插在沥水槽的格子里，“忘了在哪儿学到的。”

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

他抬头看到那盏小红灯亮起来的时候，正在冲头发，摄像头俯视着他，没错，吓了他一跳。真丢脸，也许吧，鉴于他才是那个亲手安装的人，不过这绝对需要一段时间来适应。趁他躺在沙发里的时候窥视是一回事，不过Finch就算人在这里，也从来不像其他伴侣那样和Fusco一起洗澡。Finch一个人洗，用他那不知怎么——显得挺有男子气概的香波和沐浴露，Fusco在那家伙出门之后就借来自己用了。他想这个想了好久呢。

 

另外没错，他确实有打起精神，从蓬蓬头后面偷偷看着Fusco。Fusco其实挺想让摄像头反过去照照Finch，无论他现在在哪里。某个安全的地方——至少足够安全——否则他根本不会打开设备来看。当然也要是非常私人的地方，理由同上。酒店房间，或者租来的公寓，或者某个特别热的地方的破旅馆，远离纽约。半个地球以外的什么地方，特别特别早的清晨时分，Finch很可能已经双眼浮肿，头发乱七八糟支棱着，却拼命眨着眼睛盯着屏幕。勉强撑着不睡着，只为了能契合Fusco这边的时间。

 

他用肥皂涂遍全身，拿毛巾反复多搓洗了三遍，雪白的泡沫被水流一次又一次冲干净，直到皮肤发红，热辣辣的，然后他觉得发自内心舒服多了。他整个都很好，柔软，迷人，就像某种Finch特别渴望能从千里之外碰触到的东西似的。于是Fusco试着在蓬蓬头下保持住这放松的状态。

 

走出淋浴，Fusco小心翼翼站到摄像头的视线范围内。他把塑料浴帘拉到一边，却在意识到这样做等于暴露了自己浴室里乱七八糟杂物的同时抖了一下，黄色瓷砖，凌乱的柜橱，脏衣服也堆在地上，不过这没关系。如果Finch不看他而转去看那些，那他脑子就肯定出毛病了。Fusco小心翼翼擦干身体，一寸一寸慢慢来，相当仔细，特别留神自己的小腿肚子和壮实的大腿，因为现在他确实知道一些事情了。正当他用毛巾揉着湿漉漉的头发时，电话铃声骤起。Fusco拖了一小会儿，确保自己看上去相当不错，不再满身水迹，才接起了电话。

 

“有任何我能帮忙的么？”他问。

 

“床。”Finch嘶哑低语，“床，拜托，就现在，拜托。”（Bed, please, now, please）

 

“感谢您这么得体地要求。”Fusco故意不慌不忙回答，但其实早就被本能怂恿着把自己丢到了大床上，好在还能小心避开床垫周围的三脚架。

 

因为，没错，那儿现在有好几个摄像头从各个角度拍摄，两边各一个，床脚一个，还有一个悬在床头板上朝下俯视。就是这样，Fusco明白，听上去挺 _诡异_ 的。

 

目前为止，这些摄像头基本上就默默地看着他，在Fusco给自己粗暴快速打手枪的时候，或者睡觉的时候，或者仅仅是他努力睡着，却辗转不成眠，只好回瞪着黑黢黢一动不动的镜头几个钟头的那些时候。他觉得有点愧疚。他觉得自己根本没做到Finch想要看的那些东西。

 

他听见Finch咽了咽口水，“你能……如果可以，你觉得你能……？”

 

“痛快点说出来。”他的手游荡在大腿根，就在老二旁边的位置，隐隐期待。

 

Finch犹豫了，踌躇着自己是不是该把想说的话说出来，而Fusco在听见那家伙嘴里吐出第一个音节的时候就料到，这肯定是某些相当粗俗，根本不像Finch会做的事情。“……劳驾能请你让我看你自己插自己么，Lionel？”（Would you be so kind as to play with your ass for me）

 

Okay，所以这是相当粗俗，恨不得下辈子Finch也不可能会做的事情。你总不能把两种都占全了。

 

Fusco把电话放在脑袋旁边，扭着身子打开了床头桌的抽屉，抓过一管润滑剂，黑色圆柱形的包装显得相当高级，他以前在网上查过价格，现在再看到这东西，不知怎么他就觉得有点儿不好意思。Fusco挤了一次，第二次，直到指尖上冰冰凉一大团凝胶，然后用拇指蹭均匀，好让每个手指都得到充分润滑。他抬起一条腿，指甲从小腹划过，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，向后探去，慢慢接近那幽闭的入口。滑溜溜的手指在肌肉边缘按了按，却没有急着穿透，只是浅浅地撩拨，就好像，嘿，准备好了么，我要进去了。

 

“给我点儿时间。”他吭哧，胳膊别在膝盖后面，大腿紧紧贴着肚子，手指又往后探了一些。

 

Finch马上不再出声。“慢慢来，”沉默良久，他终于小声说。

 

“你还好么？”警探问道。

 

“很好。”电话另一边的男人带着满足的腔调，小小地呼了口气，Fusco则继续努力，试探性地将一根手指的第一指节慢慢在身体里进出。“Lionel？”

 

“Mmmh？”

 

“我能问个私人问题么？”

 

“我都让你在摄像头里看着我自己插自己的屁股了。问吧。”

 

“你……”Finch踌躇不决，“Lionel，你以前……我不在身边的时候，你这么做过么？”

 

“啥？”

 

“这件事，要是你一个人的时候，你会对自己做么？只为了你自己……舒服？”

 

“我。是啊。有时候吧。”

 

几乎从来没有过。很长一段时间以来，他都不知道自己会想要这个，所以也从未触及过这方面。后来他实践出真知，是啊，没准儿自己真的想要呢，所以他几乎可以算没有再碰过那里了，因为这是个毫不留情的警告，时刻提醒他自己和正常人不一样，提醒他，自己喜欢的东西是错误的。

 

Finch没法抹去这种想法，至少不能完全抹去，但他却花了很多功夫让Fusco感觉不那么糟糕。Finch总是耐心地一遍一遍爱抚他，让所有的身体接触显得单纯自然美好，他会赞赏Fusco在承受他的手指或者性器或者某种玩具时做得有多么好，特别特别好，所以和Finch在一起，Fusco发现自己很容易沉溺在愉悦的感觉和轻柔的触碰之中。

 

所以这种事情，一个人做起来要困难得多。

 

另外，他一边探入中指的第二指节，一边忍不住翻来覆去地想，不管怎么说，打飞机还是会让你射得更快。

 

“给我看看？”Finch请求，“给我看看要是你一个人的时候会做什么？”

 

Fusco从来没有真的考虑过Finch会如此和人相处，除了那些举止文雅彬彬有礼，钞票满天飞，那才是最好的相处之道。可现在，那个男人和你说着你们之间的事情。他不算魅力非凡，也太紧张太胆怯，甚至不能让你完全放松。他对芸芸众生有超出常人的兴趣。当他问起你，就好像你已经躺在显微镜下，好像他想知道你每一寸肌肤，想要剥开皮囊，看看里面有什么。这其实不能算是与人相处之道，这只是洞悉一切，带着些许扭曲的热忱，非常非常恐怖，让你想拼尽全力躲避他的观察，心甘情愿把自己一辈子的事情一股脑儿向他坦白。

 

Fusco有点儿喜欢这样。真可悲，但从来没有任何别的人会像Finch这样关心他，关心他的一点一滴。

 

这就够了，这已经足够让一个人编造自己肛交的经验，只为了能让Finch高兴。（It’s enough to make a guy invent a whole personal history of assplay just to keep Finch happy）

 

他开始用一根手指慢慢在身后进进出出，撩拨着身体逐渐习惯。没有预想中那么久；他和Finch做过类似的事情，所以要是Fusco能一直提醒自己，很可能在地球的另一边，屏幕后面，Finch正聚精会神地看着，那么这当真是挺容易的一件事。

 

他紧了紧胳膊，把大腿又往肚子上压了压，保持住手下的节奏。不知道是哪里的某个地方，Finch正在看着。那男人坐在屏幕前，青白的荧光落在他脸上，在Finch苍白皮肤的映衬下，就好像两颊都挨了揍，浮上暗色的淤痕一般。可能他也在摸自己，可能他一只手伸进剪裁得体的内裤，或者用手指在插自己的屁股，没准儿Finch就是在想象，他此刻正在Fusco身后，帮他做着扩张。当然也可能什么都没有。可能他就是托着下巴，脸上挂着不加掩饰的、有点傻气的微笑，假装胯下的紧绷完全不存在。真美。

 

Fusco把第二根手指滑进入口，开始有了些感觉，曲起的手指在身体里按压着，探寻着。还没到那么情潮涌动的地步，所以他稍稍耍了点手段，非常慢，非常轻地撸了几下自己的老二，直到他的小兄弟逐渐勃起，精神奕奕。

 

“当你对自己这样做的时候，”Finch问道，说得很慢，还有点恍惚，“你会不会假装……是别的什么人在对你做这件事？还是你只是单纯喜欢这种感觉？”

 

必须的，Fusco被自己毫不犹豫的笃定吓了一跳。必须是别人在这样对他啊。那种违反道德的快感，一寸一寸推进，还有宣示占有权般的意味，这才是这件事里最好的部分。某个人深深埋在他身体里，在不该被任何人侵入的地方，狠狠向里撞击，占有他。当然，这件事绝对不会因此变得容易，无论是那种粗暴的“Lionel，你个操蛋，我是你主子”（you fuckup, I own you），还是Finch温和轻柔得多的“Lionel，你啊，如果你想要，请让我拥有你”（you fuckup, I’ll own you if you want me to）。这两种都很好，符合他们的节奏。但Finch更好。Finch比之前那些所有的加起来还要好得多。

 

嘴唇发干，Fusco回答，“这本身感觉就挺好。但我在想着你。”

 

他能听见Finch的呼吸颤了颤，“哦？”

 

“是啊。”Fusco重拾节奏，感觉自己已经扩张到能适应了。“想着等你回来的时候，我们要做什么。你什么时候回来？”

 

“很快了。”Finch叹息，距离带着哭腔的呜咽就差那么一点点。“哦，Lionel，很快。”

 

“很快。”Fusco下意识重复，咬紧牙关。 _很快很快很快_ ，他想着自己滑溜溜的手指飞快在自己身后进出，操着自己的屁股，发出淫靡的水声。“那你到时候会对我做什么？”

 

Finch哼了一哼，这个 _声音_ ，Fusco从来没听到过。低低的震颤，自小个子男人的胸腔深处一点一点腾起，使得警探脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来。“我们要做计划么？”

 

“当然，”Fusco喘息，伴着每一下戳刺摇晃着腰臀。

 

“等我一完成了这边的事情，我能得到允许，去接你么？无论你在哪儿；在家，在警局，无论在哪儿。”

 

“好啊，”Fusco想都没想就咕哝着答应了，“来吧，拜托，来吧。”就算心里一块小小的角落尖锐地意识到Finch根本没法在近期结束工作。

 

“我明白这种事情打破了我常规的安全习惯，但我太想你了。”Finch小声倾诉。

 

“是么？”

 

“是的。”电话那一头的男人重重叹气，却又被破碎的笑声将气息拖得极长，好像因为总算说出了心里话而如释重负。“我多想现在就在家和你一块儿，躺在你的旧床垫上。我不……我甚至不知道我现在想对你做什么。可能什么都不做。可能我现在能做的全部，就是躺在你身边，感受到你身上的热量。”

 

他开始有点儿担心了，不过手上动作依旧，手指不懈碾压着自己的前列腺，透明的前液自性器顶端的裂缝汹涌渗出，浑身皮肤泛红，汗水淋漓，Fusco不知道还能这样坚持多久，不知道只靠想象Finch回来，回到自己身边，自己究竟会有几分喜欢这件事。

 

“想要你，”他咕哝，只觉得后背肌肉绞紧，小腹聚集起渴切的热意。

 

Finch温和道，“就快了。”

 

“就快了。”然后他绷得死紧，身子几乎弯成一张弓，精液喷薄而出，洒满他的手掌，落上他的大腿，他觉得下肢痉挛了，却根本舍不得让这份愉悦停止。

 

他重重落回自己破旧的床垫，大声呻吟，因为抽筋而哼哧。Finch在他耳边喘息，那男人在自己掌中抽插，在地球另一边情潮涌动。Fusco扭过头去，脸颊贴着电话。

 

“你还在么？”Finch终于平静下来，又能用那种冷淡且波澜不惊的语气开口。

 

“是啊。”但他其实快要睡着了。

 

“我希望能带你一起出来。”Finch动了动身子，调整一下毯子和枕头，织物发出轻微的沙沙声。“并非我们的工作不顺利；我只是必须长时间待在酒店房间里，特别特别长时间不能活动，我甚至在想，只要能有个……伴（companion），几乎没什么东西是我不能交换的。”

 

Fusco轻哼，“一个大小适合旅行的性玩具就够了。”

 

“一个 _伴_ ，”Finch异常坚持，“说真的，Lionel，你觉得我有多大精神？可能会让你吃惊了，不过我恰好也特别喜欢你的陪伴。”

 

“你迟早会厌倦的。”

 

“永远不会。”一个很细小的，湿漉漉的声音，Fusco想，或许是Finch轻轻吻了他的手机，甜蜜地一触即离，就像公主给青蛙的那样。

（There’s a small wet sound and Fusco thinks that maybe Finch just gave his phone a kiss, just a sweet little peck, like a princess might give a frog.）

 

他们俩都对此有点尴尬。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

随后几天，Finch忙得脚不点地。

 

Fusco则暗暗庆幸。倘若Finch很忙，就说明他的事情快结束了。如果他的事情快结束了，就说明他很快能回家了。

 

Fusco希望他现在就能回来。

 

这对他俩来说很不寻常。甚至当Finch在这儿，他们几个礼拜几个月都没法聚在一起，其实也没什么区别。

 

除了这个。

 

因为Fusco一直都知道，哪怕他们没时间相聚，Finch也是在城里的某个地方，可能他们会擦肩而过，或者一起干活，虽然没时间留给彼此，但他们依旧能见到对方，能说说话，要是好好安排一下，趁没人的时候没准儿还能牵个手。这很重要。这是那种，很小的，却能点亮你一整天的非常重要的小事。

 

摄像头旁边的小灯依旧不时闪烁，从来没有持续过特别长的时间。Finch只是在关照着他，看上去根本没时间顾及其他。这挺好的。Fusco同样也没时间做那些。

 

他宁可忍一时，等着不久的将来得到真正想要的。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

他被轻柔的电话嗡鸣声惊醒，黑暗中还有三个小红灯一眨一眨。

 

“几点了？”Fusco呻吟着问。

 

“晚上。很晚了。我很抱歉。”Finch低语，音调轻柔地安慰。“你很快就能回去睡觉，我保证。”

 

“那我 _现在_ 为啥要醒过来？”Fusco抗议。

 

“我回纽约了。”

 

他一个鲤鱼打挺蹦起来，一只胳膊撑着身子，胡乱揉揉眼睛，“啥？什么时候？”

 

“几个小时前。”

 

Fusco在一片黑漆漆中环视卧房，好像希望Finch凭空从墙角里冒出来似的。“是他妈什么事情让你拖了这么久？”

 

“有很多事情要做个了结。”Finch回答，听上去有几分咬牙切齿，可能是硬生生挤出个微笑的样子。“突发状况。”

 

“你要我帮忙么？”Fusco拽过被子，一边问一边准备有需要的话就起床穿衣服。

 

“不……不用。我需要。呃。我需要点儿动力。”

 

“……啥？”

 

“我需要……”Finch清了清喉咙，“我已经好长时间睡不着了，Lionel。”

 

“Mmhm。”

 

“这儿基本上没什么别的可做，我只想去你公寓，稍微睡一会儿。”

 

“我也想啊，”Fusco撇嘴，重新倒回枕头。

 

“但是我现在还不能。不过我真的想见见你。听你的声音。提醒自己，待我这边事情做完，等着我的究竟是什么。”男人有点哽咽，“很抱歉我吵醒你了。”

 

Fusco慢慢点头，抬起屁股，开始往下拽内裤。“所以好吧，”他说，“你想补偿我么？”

 

Finch的声音明显带着颤抖，“当然。”

 

“我想看见你。”

 

“不行。”Finch非常抱歉，“还不行。我必须……”

 

“是啊，我懂，我懂。”Fusco把短裤的松紧带卡在大腿根，刚好一边在屁股下面，一边在老二上面，指尖则沿着那凸起的部分用力搓了几下。“我想要像你看我一样看见你。无论你现在在哪儿。”

 

Finch犹豫，“这是个安全屋……”他开口。

 

“没事儿，我才不打算猜出你在哪儿。我只是想看看你，就这么一次，不用很长时间。”

 

Finch沉思，应该是抿着嘴哼了哼。“这一直都是单向的，是吧？”他说。

 

“嗯。”

 

“我希望你早点儿指出来，那样我们肯定能找个法子。其实不必那样的。”

 

“没关系。我刚刚才发现自己特别想看看你的。另外，我也不觉得，呃，”Fusco翻个身，把内裤又往下扯了扯，“我不觉得自己会像你这样，这么需要这个。能够看得到，我是说。大部分时间里，我只要知道你在周围就可以了。”

 

“这可真体贴，Lionel。”电话那段的男人听上去当真深受感动。

 

“我可没打算体贴。”

 

“我觉得这也无伤大雅，”Finch若有所思，“先说一句，我可能会突然断线。我并不是。呃。确切地讲我并不是一个人。”

 

_“啥？”_

 

“我说，我现在是一个人，”Finch急忙解释，“但可能一会儿就不是了。Mr. Reese不是那种会预先知会自己行踪的人，Miss Shaw就更别提了。所以我们可能会被……打断。哦，别这样。”

 

Fusco继续把被单拉到下巴，“ _上帝_ 啊，Finch。我真是受够了那两个家伙。我不需要这个。”

 

“别担心；我相当自信在Reese或者Shaw有机会看到我的屏幕之前，我能把一切让你有风险的视频资料全部藏起来。那是我的……呃，留给我担心就好。”

 

“……Finch？”

 

“嗯，我不是……我不是想说……我并没有 _吝啬_ 什么，Lionel。”

 

“当然不，”Fusco木然道，“不，我绝不会用这种字眼形容你。”

 

“过去这几个月，你一直这么包容我，对我这么慷慨，所以我必须……回报你才对。”Fusco能听见那男人扯松领带，织物摩擦的轻响。“你私人电脑上装了Skype么？”

 

“没，我没装。听着……”

 

“没关系，”Finch接下话茬，“我可以帮你远程安装。去把笔记本拿到床上来。”

 

“你知道的，要是有任何可能，有人会突然走进来，你不用做任何事情。我是说，我做的时候是自己一个人在家的，懂么？我没什么可担心的。”

 

Finch顿了顿，“嗯，我知道我不 _必_ 做。”话语间隐隐潜藏着不安。

 

“你想要？”

 

“是的，我想要。”（I do）

 

“呃，”Fusco同意，“呃，那么好吧。”

 

飞快跑到客厅，他的笔记本就蹲在咖啡桌上。

 

“提醒你一下，我肯定会基本上穿着所有的衣服。”Finch的声音透过扩音器，听上去有点奇怪，有点尖锐。

 

“没事儿。”Fusco一边整理电线一边嘟囔。

 

“被打断的风险是切实存在的，所以我需要能，呃……”

 

“加点儿料？”Fusco建议。（Zip up）

 

“你知道，那个字其实不会被特意曲解，但你这么念出来确实有点儿粗鲁。”

 

Fusco走回卧室，把笔记本放在床垫上。“我尽力了。你想让我打开么？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“电脑，Finch。”

 

“哦，是的，当然。”

 

电脑的风扇呼啸着转动，小屏幕闪了闪，总算开始正常工作，Fusco一边等着，一边静静听Finch碎碎念抱怨居然要花这么长时间。然后那小个子说，“躺下来，Lionel。这可能需要点儿时间。”所以Fusco就躺在了黑暗中，光标滑过屏幕，那是Finch在下载安装软件，接着一阵白光，映在他皮肤上，于是他慵懒地描画着光亮浸染的轨迹，心里暗暗祈望是Finch的手和自己肌肤相亲，沿着他的身体线条向下，一直拂过他的肚子他的屁股他的双腿。

 

Finch好像已经花了几百年的时间。

 

“你还没搞定？”他问。

 

“再有一分钟。”Finch有点不耐烦，“稍等片刻。”

 

随着一声难听的噪音，那程序终于可以运行了。

 

“这他妈的是啥？”

 

“那就是这东西的音效。”

 

“为啥？”

 

“我也不知道。”Finch承认，“这儿，我会呼叫你，请稍等……”

 

接着又是那得意洋洋的难听噪音，Fusco也有点恼了。

 

“我要怎么……”

 

“和摄像头差不多样子的那个图标，”Finch耐心道。

 

Fusco点击，然后，啊，噪音消失了，真好，屏幕也闪了闪，暗下去，然后伴着一阵低低的嗡鸣，他看到Finch出现在眼前。

 

倒抽一口凉气。Fusco翻身趴起来，遮掩下自己的吃惊，细细凝视屏幕里的那个人。

 

图像质量不高，灯光也太暗，不过已经足够能看清Finch有多么疲惫多么面色惨白，两个厚重的黑眼圈刚好和鬓角相得益彰。

 

他咧咧嘴，一个无助的微笑。

 

“你好啊，”Finch开口。

 

“嘿，”Fusco摸着脑门示意，“这是怎么回事？”

 

“哦！”Finch好像完全忘记了自己脑门上有伤，“就是外勤的时候一点小事故。不严重的。”

  

“疼么？”（Hurts）

 

“只有一点儿疼了。怎么，看上去是什么样？”（Only barely. Why, how does it look）

 

“看上去特别疼。”（Like it hurts）

 

“不疼，我保证。”（It doesn’t. I promise）

 

Fusco觉得Finch大概撒了个小谎，不过也罢。他交叠双臂垫着下巴，稍微纵容自己多欣赏欣赏。Finch的西装有点皱，衬衫领子也不甚平整，领带更是松垮垮挂在脖子上。要是仔细看，他还能发现Finch的袖口沾着淡淡的咖啡渍。

 

Finch很少喝咖啡。

 

Finch同样很少看上去如此难受。他来回晃动身子，在Fusco的目光下局促不安，而Fusco意识到Finch其实很不习惯被这么长时间地盯着看。

 

“怎么？”Finch紧张地问。

 

“没什么。你觉得在保证安全的情况下，你能脱掉几件？”

 

Finch顿时满脸通红。“没……没几件。”

 

“好罢。你想要松开领带么？”

 

Finch抬手，急切地拽住领带一端，把整条织物从脖子上扯下来。

 

“很好。你想要也松开衬衫最上面的两颗扣子么？”

 

Finch照做了，手指发颤。

 

“实际上……再解一颗？”

 

Finch顺从。于是一小缕银白色的胸毛从领口露出来。Finch看上去似乎镇定了些。

 

“我们做那些事的时候，你也一直都这样紧紧扣着扣子么？”

 

“不是一直。”

 

“但大部分时候是？”

 

男人犹豫了。“通常，我只是想看看你是否一切安好。”

 

“啥，就好像你只不过来看一眼，然后……”

 

“呃，”他说，“是啊，然后你在那儿。然后……有时候我就忍不住了。”

 

“你应该努力努力。”Fusco建议。

 

Finch其实对此一句话也没说，不过他的表情明显在警告，“ _你好大胆子_ ”。

 

Fusco乐得看见一回这男人情绪起伏，“把你的衬衫拽出来。”

 

Finch依言把衬衫下摆从西装长裤中拉出来，马不停蹄开始解剩下的纽扣。

 

“嘿，”Fusco命令，“谁说你能这么做的？”

 

Finch停下手里的动作，满脸愧疚。

 

Fusco挥挥手，“我开玩笑的。你确定你可以？”

 

“我想，要是我只解开扣子，其他的都好好留在身上……”

 

“这也可以。”Fusco同意，“或者，我猜只要你说行那就行。要是Reese在你这幅样子的时候进来会怎么样？”

 

Finch脸颊顿时腾起两朵鲜艳的红晕，整个人都像烧起来似的。

 

“ _天啊_ 。”Fusco低叹。

 

“我从心底里不希望那种事情发生。”Finch说，“那简直……”

 

“是啊，没错。你想……？”

 

“开始吧。”Finch点头，“是的。”他摸索着长裤的前襟。

 

Fusco调整了摄像头的角度，看上去极度疲倦的Finch总算基本上整个人出现在屏幕里了，不过警探先生还是在掌控着节奏，因为当Finch问“往上还是往下”，Fusco回答“我都喜欢”，而小个子其实并非那种喜欢取悦他人的类型，但这世界上确实还是有少数几个人，他希望看到他们开心，至于Fusco自己，他觉得，应该也算在内。

 

他对此倍感骄傲。

 

Finch牢牢抓着自己，干净利落，没有过紧、绝望地揉捏，也不是太懒散的松垮。他就那么一下一下动作着，流畅，工整，极富效率，向后靠进椅背，腰胯向前送，半垂着眼睛，目光却死死盯着摄像头。

 

“帮我个忙？”Fusco问。

 

“嗯？”

 

“撩起你的衬衫？一点儿就行。”

 

Finch闻言，高高挑眉，但还是答应了，把曾经挺括的衬衣撩起一些，直到Fusco能看见他腰腹有些泛白的毛发，还有那原本柔软的起伏此刻时不时绷紧，随着Finch的自慰轻轻颤抖。

 

“谢谢。”Fusco一只手顺着自己的身子往下探，五指缠上自己的老二，撩拨着让性器从半勃渐渐抬头。但这还不太够。“你记得上次你问我什么么？我喜欢怎么自己来？”

 

Finch喉间溢出一声低柔却嘶哑的呻吟，扭过头，把脸贴上办公椅。

 

“呃，我是说……”Fusco开始慢慢在指间磨蹭，手掌划过织数不太高的床单。“我知道你现在不能松懈，但假如你可以，假如你是一个人，不用担心任何人突然走进来……”

 

尖锐的哀鸣从Finch胸腔中挤出。

 

“……你会对自己做什么？”

 

Finch任凭自己闭上眼，任凭自己狠狠咬住下唇，思索着问题的答案，相当认真，就好像这是天下最重要的一件事。“我会慢慢来。”他小心翼翼，“我平时太忙了，所以当我有机会，我喜欢一切能……能维持得长久。尽可能地长久些。”

 

“当然，”Fusco鼓励，“你是个大忙人，这么想是应该的。”

 

“所以我觉得，我会先洗个澡。喝一杯。脱掉衣服。让我自己非常，非常……放松。”

 

“当然，这正是你需要的。”Fusco往下蹭着床垫，他很确定Finch知道自己在干什么，因为那男人的瞳孔颜色明显加深了，眼睛也瞪得更大。“你，啊。你只是摸你的老二，还是……？”

 

“不，”Finch回答，“不，不仅仅是这样。那是，啊，我会做任何我觉得想要的。有时候我，啊……”

 

“几根手指，”Fusco继续问，“你一次能在屁股里插几根手指？”

 

Finch惊喘，脸红得要滴出血一般。“ _警探_ ！”

 

Fusco耸耸肩，“就是个问题而已。”

 

“……三根。”男人嗫嚅，紧紧闭上眼，双眉紧蹙，一只手死死攥住性器根部，就那么一动不动。“但我肯定还能插进更多，要是我……”

 

“什么？”

 

“……带着我常用的那个玩具。”

 

Fusco只觉得老二在掌中一跃而起，坚如岩石。

 

“那是，啊，相当有料的。”（substantial）

 

“上帝啊。”Fusco咬着自己的肘弯呻吟。

 

“你愿不愿意到时候看我用那个？”

 

“好啊，”他闭了闭眼，“好啊，好啊，拜托了。”Fusco能感觉到粘稠的前液顺着马眼涌出，在掌中越积越多。

 

“我愿意为了你那么做，Lionel，”小个子男人气喘，“我也愿意在你身上用那种东西。你愿意试试看么，Lionel？”

 

“ _拜托_ 。”

 

“好极了。”Finch咽了咽口水，“我很期待。”

 

“你怎么能这么做？”Fusco还在咬着胳膊呜咽，“这就是折磨。”

 

“警探？”

 

“我想要你，”Fusco呻吟，“想死了。”

 

“哦，”Finch抽气，“哦，很快了，我保证。”

 

“把你那堆破事儿搞定，”Fusco含糊地抱怨，“因为要是我还得再多等一天，我就要亲自去追踪你了。你还会做什么？”

 

“什么？”

 

“对你自己。你单独一个人的时候。”

 

“哦！啊。”Finch重新开始手淫，建立起缓慢稳定的节奏。“当我需要……给自己热身，我会稍微捏一捏乳头，同时别的地方哪儿也不碰。”

 

“敏感？”

 

“是的。”Finch表情有点僵硬，咬着牙回答，“非常敏感。”

 

“给我看看？”

 

男人猛地睁开眼。“什么，现在？”

 

“是啊。你的衬衫解开了，只要伸手进去……”

 

所以他这么做了。一只手伸进衬衫里面，蹭过锁骨，小心翼翼捏了捏自己，然后Finch脸上的表情立刻就变了。相当令人瞩目的坦率真实。他重新闭上眼，嘴唇翕张，握着性器的那只手保持着柔缓的动作。

 

“继续，”Fusco说。

 

衬衫下面的那只手抖了一下，又捏了捏，Fusco哼哧着狠狠在自己手掌中戳刺。

 

“你现在看上去可真好看，老大。”他咕哝，暗暗诅咒自己怎么就不过脑子直接把话讲出来了。

 

Finch笑了，温和中带着沾沾自喜的一朵小小的笑弧爬上唇角。缓缓地，甜蜜地，他睁开眼睛。

 

下一秒，男人倏地皱眉。

 

“怎么了？”Fusco问。

 

Finch凑近，盯住屏幕，然后，他直直瞪着什么，当然对象不是Fusco，露出了某种如释重负的神情。“这不可能。”男人轻轻感叹。

 

“你还好？”

 

“是的，”Finch有点心不在焉。“是的，我很好。听着，我很抱歉现在要走了，不过我觉得案子刚刚有了突破性进展。你最好别熬夜等着我。”

 

“我……啥？”

 

“晚安！”Finch匆匆致意，接着窗口就黑了，伴着一声——Fusco认为是——嘲笑的噪音。

 

他倍受打击地躺了一会儿，把脸埋在床垫里，老二还在手中，往外渗着前液，喘过来气，Fusco眨眼，看着那空荡荡的聊天窗口。

 

“你在玩儿我呢？”

 

一片寂静。

 

“好罢，你也晚安， _Harold_ 。”他呲牙，翻个身，故意露出凶悍的表情。

 

依旧一片寂静。

 

“你最好现在就解决那个案子，”警探朝着自己卧室的天花板低低咆哮，“否则我就再也不让你操我了。”（or I’m never letting you fuck me again）

 

没有任何有意义的反馈。

 

上帝啊，他真的真的想让Finch来操他。

 

Fusco又翻个身，哼哧两声，把脸扎在枕头里，生生扯着自己沉入带着怒气的乱梦之中。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

身上的被单猛地被一把掀走，让他立马醒了过来，一双保养得益的手从他的脚底开始慢慢轻抚，向上来到脚踝，小腿，大腿背侧，屁股，终于，那双手捏了捏他的大腿，又轻巧地放开。

 

Fusco咬着枕头偷笑。“我以为你说别熬夜等着。”

 

他听见一阵窸窸窣窣，是Finch把西装上衣直接丢在地板上，是Finch踢掉了高级定制的皮鞋，砸在墙上发出咚咚两声。“案子的突破性进展比我之前预想的还要好。”

 

“所以你搞定了？”

 

“全搞定了。”Finch带着些微的欣喜，接着道，“所以你不许因为我把你晾在这儿独守空房而生我的气。”（leaving you with blue balls）

 

该死的，Fusco才没有生气。不对。他根本没权力因为Finch安排自己优先事项的顺序而生气。

 

Finch的手落在他小腿上，轻轻爱抚。Fusco想念这小个子手上不知怎么弄出来的薄茧，想念男人光滑柔软的手掌心。真高兴能再一次感受到这份触碰。“让我看看你。”Finch恳切道。

 

Fusco翻身，看着他爱的人站在床边，只穿衬衣，显得精疲力竭，几乎站也站不稳，却他妈的满脸都是喜悦。

 

“你当真回来了。”他喃喃轻叹。

 

Finch只是点点头。

 

几秒钟之内，Fusco就跪起来，搂过Finch，帮他胡乱扯开纽扣，脱下他的衣服，嘴唇狠狠撞上Finch的，一遍又一遍啃咬亲吻，直到两人都被情欲蒸腾得浑身发热，气喘吁吁，而那时Finch身上仍留在原位的只剩下袜子，短裤则早已被拽到了大腿根以下，所以Fusco干脆直接把他拉上床。

 

他们抱在一起，亲吻着爱抚着对方，简直一刻都不能分离，毕竟这段日子太久了，看着屏幕，等着电话铃响起的日子煎熬得太久了，而现在，他们就在这儿，守着彼此，就他妈的享受当下，Finch双手捧起Fusco的脸，Fusco紧紧搂着他贴着他压着他，此时此刻，真是太好了，真的太好了。

 

Finch紧紧攥着Fusco的老二，Fusco于是停下吮吸他乳尖的动作，也依样做来，接着就是最简单，最纯粹的本能。只需要撸几下，四唇相接，好像要将对方吃拆入腹，然后他们同时达到高潮，额头相抵，双腿交缠，尽情释放。

 

等Fusco恢复了意识，发现Finch正在轻吻自己的鬓角，“你去热带了还是怎么着？看上去像在地下室关了三个礼拜似的。”小个子的皮肤比以前更苍白，Fusco思忖，不是因为摄像头的缘故，Finch的肚子和腿还有脸颊都呈现出一种不健康的青白色。

  

 “可以这么说，”Finch阴郁地开口，“尽管我恐怕为了咱们两个好，对于具体地点有所隐瞒。不过这个时节，芬兰的乡下确实一点儿都不浪漫。”

（译注：这里有一点点前后矛盾，因为前面Finch说在一个很热的地方，但芬兰一点也不热OTZ 私以为或许芬兰就是一个借口，毕竟Finch不能透露自己究竟去了哪里）

 

Fusco在脑中想象Finch披着厚厚的毛毯，缩成一个球，透过摄像头看着身在纽约的自己，暗暗希望他们都能在某个温暖的地方，可又充满了不确定。“真少见你居然让我知道这么多。”警探紧了紧环抱着Finch的手臂。

 

“是的。我今天对于那些事情有点儿太放松了。”Finch在Fusco肩窝找到了最舒服的位置。“我在的那间房子，你看见了多少？”

 

“不太多。挺黑的，图像也不够清楚。另外，我不是为了能看到你那边的装饰细节才想要看你的，如果你明白的话。”

 

“我明白。（I do）”Finch点头，叹一口气，又往Fusco身上贴了贴。

 

他看见了书架。很多书架。很大的空间。看上去有点儿像公共图书馆，除了显然这根本不可能，否则Finch绝对不会同意在那种地方手淫。随便吧。这都不重要。Fusco不在乎知道Finch整天都在哪儿干活，也不打算担心Finch会猜测自己是不是知道得太多。

 

“你能待多久？”他问。

 

“我不确定。”Finch承认，“取决于接下来会发生什么。”

 

“要是没事情发生？”

 

“我想那样我就能至少在这儿多待一天。如果可以的话，或许你明天下班的时候会有惊喜。”

 

“听上去挺不错。”

 

Finch蹙眉，斜眼环顾四周，“这话从我嘴里说出来听着有点儿傻，”他顿了顿，“不过，你觉得，我留在这儿的期间，我们能把摄像头拆下来么？我只要看着它们就没法不紧张。”

 

Fusco随着Finch的目光扫过三脚架上的摄像头，黑黢黢的，一声不响，在他们拥抱着躺在床上的时候，令人毛骨悚然地盯着他们。

 

“好啊，这真是特别诡异，现在你可说到点子上了。”Fusco同意。

 

Finch抖了抖。“我不确定如果它们在看着，我还能不能睡着。”

 

Fusco耸耸肩，“你会习惯的。我开始也不觉得自己能忍受，呃，但因为那是你，明白么？”

 

Finch朝他微笑，探身在他脑门落了个轻吻，然后缩回去，眼里满是期待。

 

“你想让我现在就拆了它们？”Fusco问。

 

“拜托。”Finch点头，“我太累了。”

 

“好吧。”警探吭哧着起身，狠狠心让自己从Finch的怀抱中脱离，小个子看上去也挺不情愿的，即使他才是那个要求Fusco起床的人。Fusco把摄像头一个接一个拆下来，“这玩意儿是个什么感觉？”

 

“就像……”Finch略微沉吟，“它们真的让你觉得，好像你在被监视着。”（you’re being watched）

 

“是啊，不过通常来讲，看着我的那个人是你。你觉得还有谁在看？”

 

Finch对此并没有回答。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2014/08/24

 


End file.
